This invention relates to quick release mechanisms for securing an object, and more particularly to a bicycle quick release having a lock assembly to prevent unauthorized wheel removal.
Bicycles are provided with quick release mechanisms for the wheels which allow the wheels to be removed quickly and easily without the use of tools. Conventional types of quick release devices include a hand-operated lever which controls a cam shaft for releasing and securing the wheel to the fork of the bicycle frame. Because of the ease with which the wheels may be removed, it is desirable to secure the wheels of the bicycles with a mechanism which will prevent theft when the bicycle is unattended. Most apparent are chains which are threaded through the spokes of the wheel and secured to an object such as a post, tree or the like.
Various devices have been devised to prevent theft which use some type of lock mechanism. Weinstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,873, Scire U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,409, Denby U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,662, Stahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,915, Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,587, Giannini U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,390, Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,260, DeRocher et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,628, Turin U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,692 and Kawai U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,672 all relate to key lock mechanisms or the like with quick release means for removal of a bicycle wheel or the like. The difficulties with these present devices are that the lock mechanisms can be easily picked by theives who are knowledgable about lock picking devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security nut and key assembly which can not be readily picked by thieves.
Another object of this invention is to provide a security nut and key assembly which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a series of security nut and key assemblies each of which has its own unique pin lock.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unique security nut and key assembly which is compact and has a minimum number of parts.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a unique security nut and key assembly which can be used to secure various parts of a bicycle frame and seat as well as wheel units.
A further object of this invention is to provide a rotatable shield for the nut which prevents gripping of the nut by a vice-grip tool, pliers or the like in order to remove the nut.